The Silver Bullets
by Estefani
Summary: {Slight AU} -Revision of a very old fanfic- (English Names) In a world of hidden magic, there are more things to Conan Edogawa and Vi Graythorn that, themselves, don't know about. Soon, after discovering that they aren't the only victims of APTX 4869, they find out that their true personalities and identities had been a lie. How is that even possible? -ON HOLD-


_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Case Closed (Detective Conan). The only thing I do own is this fanfiction and my wild imagination XD.**_

_**A/N: **__**If the title of this fanfiction looks familiar to you, it is because it was written under my old username and account "Unknown 2008" before I've scrap it from the internet. Taking an interest in Case Closed again, I've decided to bring back a new version of "The Silver Bullets" since I don't have the original chapters to reupload. And I'll be using the English name**__**s. Let's do this. **_

_**E**__**nglish-Japanese Names Guide**_

Richard Moore – Kogoro Mouri

Rachel Moore – Ran Mouri

Inspector Meguire – Inspector Megure

Detective Wilder – Detective Takagi

Inspector Santos – Inspector Shiratori

Detective Simone – Detective Sato (I know it is supposed to be "Saimone" but I think it was a spelling error in the English dub of the 4th movie. Besides, "Simone" looks better in my opinion."

* * *

**Prologue**

Unbeknownst to the world, there's a small island, hidden out of the flowing sea. The island was called the land of the dead, according to a legend. In the said legend, a huge group of teenagers whose bodies rested in a temple on the island shall not be disturbed until the time come right when their familiars would be in trouble.

Who were their familiars? One person might ask. Well, their familiars were the children who's currently living in different places in the world. However, those children does not know about the legend and their true purpose.

For years, people tried to enter the island but for some reason, they never can't due to a seemly invisible magic banner, knocking them out in the sea. It's said that only the ones with the blood of the ancients can entered.

* * *

In downtown of Tokyo, Detective Richard Moore, his daughter Rachel Moore and his "adopted son", Conan Edogawa went to a five star restaurant in celebration of solving the case without Conan's help aka playing the sleeping sleuth for the "first" time. Yes, Conan didn't even give him the hints, deciding to put his trust in Richard as a detective.

The case had took place in a rich family's house where a young woman, who came to Richard for help, was founded dead in her room. After searching and gathering the clues, Richard, soon, pointed out the identities of the two murderers. Yes, that's right. In the first time in Richard's history as a Detective, two people had committed the crime together.

The murderers were the victim's own sisters. They had murdered their own youngest sister out of jealously and for the money that she supposed to be getting from the head of the household.

However, despite the success of putting the murderers away in jail, the Moores, along with Conan, kept staring at their dinner. Requesting a few of containers to take their dinner home, the Moore Family left the restaurant, still having the image of the dead woman in their minds...

* * *

Detective Wilder knew that Inspector Meguire was hiding something from his follow co-workers. Every time, he'd entered the inspector's office, Meguire would always put down a photo flame and pretended he wasn't looking at it. But nothing couldn't fool Inspector Santos's eyes as he told Wilder about it when they walked to their cars.

Wilder sighed. He can work on the small mystery in the morning. He needed to get home and sleep throughout the pleasant night. Now, the murderers from the earlier case will be facing justice while they'll be rotting in a jail cell.

Soon, he received a text from Detective Simone about their next date on this Saturday or so.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Capital of United Kingdom, a young girl, at the age of 8, run from her kidnappers; a pair of women in black clothing. She kept running and running until she found an abandon building. Climbing the stairs, she founded herself in an empty room and hidden inside a closet. Hearing footsteps, the girl covered her month, fearing for her life.

_'How did the Black Organization find out my real name!?' _

At this point, in a life-threatening situation, she wished for an existence of magic. To destroy the Black Organization and their leader.

_'Chelsea, hold up your right hand and said "stop."' _A sudden voice came in his mind.

Mistaking the voice for an instinct "Chelsea" did what her "instinct" told her and shouted.

"STOP!"

Then the footsteps faded.

_'What?'_

_'Keep holding up your hand until I told you otherwise.' _It was the same voice from before. _'Come out of the closet. You're safe.' _

"_..."_

* * *

In the moonlight, Kaito Kid stood on the top of a skyscraper, looking down at the downtown of Tokyo with a small grin on his face. Behind him, stood two young children, clothed in a similar white outfit as his.

"Kaito kid, it will be midnight soon." One child spoke out.

At the age of 12, the girl had short medium brown hair. Her eyes sparked with blueness in them. She scanned the city. In her right hand, she's holding a small greenish crossbow that's growing in the dark. Unlike Kaito Kid and the other child whom was male, her outfit contained a skirt with white stockings in replacement of white pants.

"I'm having a deep feeling "That Person" had sent someone to the temple." The other child had spoken out. An 11 year old boy. He's wearing the same outfit as Kaito Kid. In his left hand, he's holding a swing shot. "Tomorrow, they shall entered the temple, right Kid?"

"Right." Kaito kid answered. "Thus the idiots will be filling in the prophecy." He added with a smirk, giving out a mocking laugh.

_'Soon, Jimmy Kudo, you shall be awake alongside your fellow allies. And the battle between the descendents of the Ancients and the Black Organization will begin for the sake of the world!'_

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think of the prologue? Who was the British young girl? What is Meguire hiding? What's up with the island in the middle of no where? Well, you'll find out on the next chapter ha ha ha. By the way, The British girl, the ladies from the black organizations and the two children standing behind Kaito are obviously fan characters of mine XD (I refused to use the term "OC" as there is a difference between OC and FC.) **_


End file.
